


Nothing Else Matters

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Best Friends, Detectives, Embedded Video, Episode: S01e10 Lady Blue, Episode: s01e06 The Fix, Episode: s01e22 A Coffin for Starsky, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close, no matter how far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

 

(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
